The Notorious Brain Swicther
by Alton Brown-eyed Gurl
Summary: Gibson and Nova swicth brains! Lol it's funny :
1. Otto's New Machine

**Hey yo! I thought I'd try another short funny story! After I wrote _Mano de Womano_ I thought why not kick the insaness up an notch and have fun with brain switching! So here it is!**

**The Notorious Brain Switcher**

**Chapter One: Otto's New Machine**

Otto was working vigorously on a machine he'd been working on for the past couple of months. He put the finishing touches on it, slide away from his desk, hopped out of his chair and ran out to show the others.

"Hey guys! Hey guys!" he yelled running throughout the robot looking for them.

"That sounds like Otto," Chiro said looking up from the checker board. He and Antauri were playing Checkers and so far Antauri was winning,

"Yes it does..." Antauri paused as he moved his checker piece. "King me!" he said with a victory smile.

"Ugh! NO! I don't have anymore pieces!" Chiro yelled as he looked down at the board. "First Chess now Checkers! Why do you always win?"

Antauri shrugged and Chiro growled furiously.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Otto said entering the room and holding out his machine.

"What is it?" Antauri asked.

"It's a..." Otto paused to think. "That's right! It's a brain switcher!"

"A brain switcher?" Chiro asked.

"Yup," Otto said with a nod.

'Does it work?" Antauri asked.

"Unh...I haven't tested it out yet," Otto said.

"Don't you think you should?" Chiro asked.

"I guess I should, thanks for the feedback guys!" Otto said as he skipped away.

"Alright! I'm bringing out the big guns," said Chiro.

'And what is that?" Antauri asked.

"Candy Land!" Chiro said as he pulled out the box and slapped the game board on the table.

Otto went back to his shop and placed the brain switcher on his desk. He walked over to his book shelf and walked back to his desk carrying two cages.

"Ok girls! Are you ready to help daddy?" Otto asked as he took Tara the Tarantula out of one cage and his new pet Jasmine the snake out of the second one. Jasmine hissed and Tara made spider noises. "Good!" Otto said as he placed them next to each other on his desk.

He picked up the brain switcher and turned it on. "Ok girls, you have to tell me if you feel any different, like your in someone else's body," he told them. Jasmine and Tara looked at each other confused.

"Ok! Here goes nothing!" Otto said as he pressed the button. A purple sparkly beam hit the two pets and the machine made a strange mechanical humming noise. After a few seconds the beam disappeared. Otto turned the machine off and placed it one the desk and examined his two pets carefully. Everything seemed the same they were acting like themselves, nothing had changed at all.

"Aw...it didn't work...bummer..." Otto said sadly. "Oh well...you guys wait here..." Otto said as he picked up his brain switcher and walked out of the room. As soon as he left he room, Jasmine and Tara started to do strange things. Jasmine was trying to walk but she had legs, and Tara was trying to slither but kept tripping over her eight legs.

"Hey Otto, what's up?" Sparx asked as Otto entered the room.

"Oh, nothing just sulking," Otto said as he sat down next to Sparx on the couch. Gibson was sitting on a stool near by working on something on a clipboard.

"Why?" Sparx asked a he turned the television off.

Otto sighed, "I built this really cool brain switcher, but it doesn't work," he said.

"A brain switcher? Really? Are you sure it doesn't work?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, see for your self," Otto said as he handed it to Sparx.

Sparx examined it, found the on switch and turned it on. "Hey Gibson!" he yelled.

"What?" Gibson asked looking up from his work. Sparx pressed the button and Gibson was zapped with the purple beam.

"Sparx! What are you doing!" Gibson yelled angrily.

"Hey guys...what are..." Nova paused as the purple beam bounded over to her and enclosed her. "Sparx!" she yelled furiously.

"Opps, sorry Nova!" Sparx said.

"I don't get an apology?" Gibson asked.

"No," Sparx said with a smirk. The beam stopped and Otto grabbed the brain switcher away from Sparx.

"So did it work?" Sparx asked as he walked over to Gibson.

"Did what work?" he asked angrily.

Sparx frowned, "Aw...your right Otto it really doesn't work..." he said crestfallen.

"What exactly was that thing you shot me with?" Nova asked.

"It was the brain switching ray from my brain switcher, but it doesn't work so you don't have to worry," Otto said sadly as he hopped off the couch and walked back to his shop.

"Your quite lucky it didn't work Sparx, quite lucky," Gibson said as he hugged his clipboard to his chest and walked off.

"Yeah and what were you going to do about it?" Sparx asked. Gibson didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Exactly! Nothing!" Sparx called.

to be continued...

**YAY! That was chapter one! I hope you love it so far! I decided to bring Tara back, and she had to have a friend so I had Otto get a pet snake too! It's funny because I named both of them after two of my friends. LOL so anyways, yeah...I'll hey chapter two up by tomorrow hopefully, considering I don't get sick, or get hit by a car, or get put in jail, or it's school holiday, or um...well you get a picture.**


	2. Gibson and Novaor is it

**Chapter Two: Gibson and Nova...or is that Nova and Gibson?**

That morning...

Gibson opened his eyes and gasped. He sat up and looked around. "What is going on! This is not my room!" he thought. He jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror on the wall. The reflection wasn't of Gibson but of Nova. "What in the name of Shuggazoom is going on?" he asked.

meanwhile...

Nova sat up and yawned. "Wait a second,when did I change my wallpaper to blue?" she sat up and jumped out of bed freaked out. She rushed over to the mirror and screamed her little head off. The mirror reflected Gibson's visage, "What-the...who...Gibson...me...enh-enh-enh" Nova stuttered.

"Nova! Nova!" yelled Sparx as he pounded on Nova's door.

Gibson turned away from the mirror, ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello Sparx," Gibson said.

"Whoa!" Sparx said.

"Oh good! You can see it too!" Gibson said relived that Sparx had noticed things weren't quite right.

"Oh yeah you better believe I can see it!' Sparx said. He walked over to Gibson and said, "Call the president cuz your a weapon of mass seduction!"

"Unh...unh...what?" Gibson asked.

"You heard me gorgeous! Did you do something different cuz you look great today!" Sparx paused as he saw Nova's left eye twitch. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Unh-unh...I-I..." Gibson stammered.

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't beaten the pulp out of me Nova, I guess my monkey charm is rubbin' off on you," Sparx said.

"Wait a minute! Otto's brain switcher! It must have actually worked! That means I'm in Nova's body and Nova's in mine!" Gibson thought. Gibson broke out of thought as he realized that he was Sparx's arms. "Oh dear..." he said.

"Oh Nova, I have to tell you something...I know I can be kind of demeaning and well...perverted...but the truth is..." Gibson interrupted him.

"I don't think I'm the person you should be telling this too!" he said.

"What are you talking about Nova? Your the only person I'd say this too.." he said.

"Um...no! Pay attention Sparx, remember Otto's brain switching contraption? It actually does work and..." Gibson started.

"Hey Nova...oh...am I unh...interrupting something?" Chiro asked.

"No!" Gibson said.

"Yes! Yes you are!" snapped Sparx.

"Sparx, why don't you just leave Nova alone, besides your making breakfast remember?" Chiro asked.

"I am?" Sparx asked reminiscing.

Sparx's flashback:

"Alright Sparx! If you lose this game your making us all breakfast tomorrow!" Nova said.

"Alright, bring it!" Sparx said.

"Aright! Ready...Steady...Go!" Otto yelled.

The red and yellow monkey picked up there controllers and began to bat it out through the video game.

"I'm so kicking your butt!" Nova said.

"No way!" Sparx said.

"And now for the finishing blow!" Nova said as she slammed her finger down on the A button. Sparx's character was thrown to the ground and defeated.

"Ah! Man! No way am I making breakfast for all you guys!" Sparx said as he stood up with his arms crossed.

"Oh yes way! I'll see to it that you will!" Nova threatened.

End of Flashback...

"Oh yeah...that's right!" Sparx said glaring at Nova.

"What?" Gibson asked.

Sparx dropped Gibson on the floor and walked out of the room.

"Ow! Why did you drop me like that? How discourteous," Gibson said as he stood up and brushed off Nova's yellow fur.

"What?" Chiro asked confused.

"Oh never mind, Listen Chiro do you know where Otto is I must converse with him immediately," Gibson said.

Chiro started as Nova with a perplexed look, "You feeling ok today Nova?" he asked.

"I most certainly am! Now if you will excuse me," Gibson said as he left the room.

"Wow, Nova must not have gotten enough sleep last night or something..." Chiro said with a shrug as he made his way to the kitchen.

Nova rushed into the kitchen to see Sparx in the middle of making breakfast.

"Sparx! Sparx!" she yelled waving her arms in the air to get his attention.

"What do you want Gibson?" Sparx asked irritated.

"No! No! You don't understand! I'm not Gibson...I'm..." Nova started.

"Oh please Gibson," Sparx said as he placed the plates on the table.

"No! Really! It's me..." Nova was cut-off again.

"Hey Good morning Gibson," Chiro said.

"Morning..." Nova said. "Wait! Chiro I have to tell..."

"So Sparx's what's for breakfast?" Chiro said not paying any attention to Nova's ranting inside Gibson's body.

"Oh forget it!" she said as he turned and left. "I'll have to go find Gibson...enh...me...unh...oh whatever..." she thought. Nova first checked in Gibson's lab and not finding him there went straight to Otto's shop.

"So your saying your Gibson and that my brain switcher really worked?" Otto asked giving Gibson a bewildered stare.

"Yes! Yes! That is correct!" Gibson said.

Otto burst into laughter, "Oh your funny Nova!" he said.

Gibson frowned," It's not a joke Otto!" Gibson pressed.

"Stop pullin' my leg Nova!" Otto said. "I just checked my brain switcher, it doesn't work any better then it did last night!"

"But that's unfeasible!" Gibson said.

"Huh?" Otto asked confused.

"I said that's impracticable!" Gibson said.

"What?" Otto asked again.

Gibson growled," Unachievable! Impractical! Impossible?" he yelled.

"Oh impossible, why didn't you just say that in the first place Nova?" Otto asked.

"I did!" Gibson hissed.

"Otto!" Nova yelled. "Ah ha! Gibson!" she said.

"Yeah, I know it's you Gibson," Otto said as Nova walked up the two.

"No I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Gibson!" she said.

"That's Nova, your Gibson," Otto said.

"You didn't tell him?" Nova asked irritated.

"Of course I did! You think this dunce would actually believe me?" Gibson asked.

"Hey! I'm not a dunce!" Otto said. "Whatever that is..."

"Unh...Otto! It's me Nova! Your brain switcher switched me and Gibson! He's in my body and I'm in his!" Nova told the green monkey.

"That's ridiculous! The brain switcher doesn't work! I just told Nova that Gibson," Otto said.

"I am not Nova!" Gibson spat.

"And I'm not Gibson!" Nova said.

Otto stared at them expressionless. "You guys are giving me a headache, I'm gonna go get a glass of water..." Otto said as he left the two switched monkeys alone in his shop.

Nova sighed, "This is just great! Otto doesn't believe us! Now I'm gonna be stuck in your body forever!" she said.

"Oh poor unfortunate you! I'm going to be stuck in your body forever," Gibson said.

'What are you saying?" Nova asked.

"Nothing, I'm not saying anything," Gibson said.

"Yeah you better be sayin' nothing otherwise I'd clobber you with your own two hands!" Nova threatened.

"As would I," Gibson replied bitterly. The two glared at each other, fists clenched.

"Perhaps, we should refrain from violence and try to figure out how to fix this," Gibson suggested.

"Ok, so how are we going to fix this?" Nova asked.

Gibson walked over to Otto's desk and picked up the Brain Switcher.

"Otto insists that this little device of his doesn't work, possibly if I examine it and do a little testing I can convince him, then he can switch us back," Gibson said.

"Ok, I'll go with that. So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Nova asked.

"Just mingle and try to act more like me, your deteriorating my image," Gibson said.

"Oh I'm sorry Gibson! I promise not to "deteriorate" your image any more," Nova said sarcastically.

'Well good," Gibson said as he and Nova made there way out of Otto's shop.

to be continued...

**So that was chappie two! YAYA! What insaness will happen next chapter? I'm not gonna tell you! **


	3. Good Advice

**Chapter Three: Good Advice**

Later that morning...

"Hey Antauri?" Sparx said entering Antauri's room. Antauri opened one eye and saw it was Sparx who had interrupted his meditation.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering...um...could you give me some advice?" Sparx asked.

"Of course, come in.." Antauri said. Sparx sat down across from Antauri. "What is it you need advice on?"

"Love," Sparx said.

"Love?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah," Sparx said.

"Alright...let's see...I do have one word of wisdom of you," Antauri cleared his throat. "Love is a fire, fan it!"

"Won't that put the fire out?" Sparx asked.

"Unh...no it will make the flames grow stronger," Antauri answered.

"So your sayin' I should fan Nova?" Sparx asked.

"No Sparx, what I'm saying is that you need to tell Nova how you feel, if she feels the same about you it will make your fire grow stronger," Antauri said.

"Yeah but I tried that...' Sparx said.

"You flat out told her?" Antauri asked.

"Well No...I..." Sparx started.

"I'm sure you'd make yourself more apparent if you tried that," Antauri said.

"Really? Well ok, thanks Antauri," Sparx said as he stood up. "Oh yeah, and where does the fan come in?"

"It doesn't. it's just part of the metaphor," Antauri said.

"Oh, ok! I get it," Sparx said. "I'll just bring one in case," he said as he exited Antauri's room.

Antauri let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Hello guys!" Nova said as she entered the room.

"Hey Gibson," Chiro said.

"'Sup Chiro, Sparx" Nova said turning around to Sparx entering the room.

"Oh, hey Gibson, you've seen Nova?" Sparx asked.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"I gotta tell her something important, ok Mr. Nosey?" Sparx told him resentfully.

"Sorry I was just askin'," Nova said as she hopped onto the couch and picked up the remote.

"I think I'll catch up on some of my favorite reality shows," she said turning the television on.

"Reality shows?" Chiro asked.

"That's what I said homey," Nova said with a smirk.

"Homey?" Chiro asked.

"That's what I said," Nova said switching between channels.

"So have you seen Nova or not Gibson?" Sparx asked again,

"Yeah, yeah she's in my lab," Nova answered.

'Why is she in your lab?" Antauri asked as he entered the room.

"Beats me," Nova said. "OOH! Survivor! Immunity time!"

"Is Gibson acting weird or is it just me?" Chiro asked Antauri.

"He seems to be acting fine from where I'm standing," Antauri said.

"Your not standing," Chiro pointed out to the floating sliver monkey.

"I see your point," Antauri said with a nod.

"YEAH! GO LADY WITH THE BIKINI YEAH KICK HIS ASS!" Nova yelled.

The two stared at Gibson completely in shock. Nova glanced over at them with a smirk on her face, "Oh this I am going to enjoy, Gibson will never hear the end of this," she thought.

Sparx slid away from the madness to Gibson's lab where he found who he thought was Nova.

"Hey Nova!" Sparx said.

Gibson gasped startled and looked up from his tinkering to see Sparx approaching him. "Oh no, not him, not now..." Gibson thought.

"Hey Nova, You tired?" Sparx asked.

"No, why?" Gibson asked.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day," Sparx said.

"Oh strike me down now," Gibson mumbled.

"What did you say?" Sparx asked.

"I said...unh...um..." Gibson stuttered.

"Oh never mind, anyways I just want to tell you..." he paused to see Gibson giving him a strange look. "Look, I just want to say...that-that," he stuttered nervously. "Thank goodness I brought this fan," Sparx thought as he started to fan himself.

Gibson rolled his eyes, "This is so sad..." he thought.

"I just want to say that...I LOVE YOU!" Sparx said.

"Oh dear..." Gibson thought.

Sparx gathered up Gibson in his arms and stared dreamingly into his eyes.

"Unh-unh...Sparx! I really think there is something you should know before you do what I think your going to do!" Gibson warned him.

Sparx hushed him, "What ever it is Nova, It can wait," he told him. Sparx began to lean in and Gibson flailed Nova's arms and legs trying to break free from Sparx's grasp. "No! No it can't!" Gibson screamed.

Sparx pressed his lips against what he thought were Nova's, and Gibson turned white. Gibson pulled Nova's head back and let out an ear piercing scream.

"Did you hear something?" Chiro asked.

Antauri perked his head up and listened, "No, why?"

"I thought I heard someone scream, must have been the wind," Chiro.

"So homies! Any one up for some dodge ball?" Nova asked as she as she threw up a dodge ball and caught it with Gibson's arm.

"Dodge Ball?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah you heard me Chiro!" Nova said with a smirk. "Come on your not sacred are you?"

"No! It's just...your not acting like yourself today..." Chiro said.

"Well come on Chiro! Let's go!" Nova said.

"Hmmm..." Antauri said as he watched Chiro and Gibson leave the room. He stood up and went off to find Otto.

Otto was sitting at his work desk humming as he worked on a new machine.

"Excuse me Otto," Antauri said as he walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Otto asked as he turned to see Antauri.

"May I see that brain switcher of yours?" Antauri asked.

"Unh, I would let you see it but it magically disappeared," Otto said.

"I beg your pardon?" Antauri asked.

Otto sighed, "I don't know what happened to it, I lost it."

"You must have just misplaced it, but the real reason I came here was to ask you whether you've seen any difference in Gibson today," Antauri said.

"Oh, no not really. He and Nova were messing with me this morning, telling me that they'd switched brains! Isn't that silly! They know my Brain Switcher doesn't work," Otto said.

"Wait, they told you that they weren't themselves?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, Gibson said he was Nova and Nova said he was Gibson, it was a pretty good laugh...though I think they were making fun of me..." Otto said.

"Otto did it ever occur to you that they could be telling he truth?" Antauri asked.

Otto paused, "No," he answered.

"Maybe I should go check up on Nova," Antauri said.

"That's a good idea, I haven't checked on Jasmine and Tara since last night," Otto said.

to be continued...

**YAY for chapter trois! I feel so sorry for Gibson, not only did he get kissed by Sparx but Nova's making him look like some kind of freak :(. Oh well :)**


	4. Find your happy place

**Chapter Four: Find Your Happy Place**

"Nova why are you freakin' out?" Sparx asked.

"Freaking out? I'm not freaking out I'm just-just-just..." Gibson stammered as he backed away slowly towards the door.

"Yeah you are," Sparx said.

"Um...I gotta go!" Gibson said as he ran out of the lab and down the hall as fast as Nova's legs would take him.

Sparx sighed, "Man what did I do wrong? Was it the fan?" Sparx wondered aloud.

"Ah! Gibson stop!" Chiro yelled as he ran around the super robot being pelted by dozens of dodge balls being thrown like bullets from Nova.

"Mwahahahahahahahha! This is the funniest I've had in a long time! Thank you Gibson!" Nova yelled as she grabbed a dodge ball and thrusted at Chiro's head knocking him to the ground.

"Gibson!" Chiro yelled angrily.

"Gibson! Chiro! What are you doing!" Antauri asked shocked.

"Playin' dodge ball remember?" Nova asked a she dropped her arm full of balls and walked up to Antauri.

"Yes I see that..." Antauri said.

"Gees Gibson you could have thrown the balls a little less hard! And were you just ignoring my screams of pain!" Chiro asked angrily.

"Those are some mighty big bruises there Chiro, you gotta work on your dodging, it's only the most important part of the game, otherwise it's no fun for the person throwing the dodge balls," Nova said.

"Gibson you have gone mentally insane!" Chiro said as he rubbed his head and walked off.

"So Nova, did you enjoy assaulting your leader with dodge balls, did it fulfill your sick-sick desires?" Antauri asked.

"Huh? How'd you know I was Nova? Did Gibson tell you?" Nova asked.

"No, but I'm sure Gibson will appreciate how you've portraying him," Antauri said.

"Wait! Alright, I'm sorry! I was just messing around...look have you seen him around? Cuz he was supposed to be working on a way to convince Otto that we switched," Nova said.

"Hmm...actually I haven't you might want to ask Sparx..."Antauri paused. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Nova asked.

Gibson was in the corner of his room curled in a little ball rocking back in forth, "Happy Place, Happy Place," he repeated over in over again in a shaky voice.

"There he is!" Antauri said as he saw the ball of yellow rocking back in forth.

"Gibson what happened?" Nova asked.

"Sparx...The Fan...the pick up lines..." he said stuttered.

"Calm Down Gibson, tell us what happened..." Antauri said.

"Sparx...he-he kissed me..." Gibson said as he continued to rock back in forth.

"Eh, Sparx kissed me? And you let him?" Nova asked.

"I'm afraid I might have had something to do with this," Antauri said.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"Oh never mind...we have to get you two to Otto and find his brain switcher so he can switch you two back," Antauri said as he grabbed Nova's arm and pulled Nova's body up.

"I think I'm permanently traumatized," Gibson said Nova's left eye twitching.

"Stop twitching! Your gonna mess up my eye!" Nova said.

"Don't tell me what to do Nova!" Gibson snapped.

"I'll tell you what to do all I want as long as your in my body!" Nova yelled.

"Then I should have the same privilege!" Gibson snapped.

"Please both of you, enough," Antauri said.

They rounded the corner and passed Gibson's lab.

'Wait! Go back! Otto's brain switcher is in my lab!" Gibson said.

The three walked back to the lab and entered it to see Sparx sitting on the floor playing with the paper fan. He lifted his head and smiled.

"Nova! You came back!" he said standing up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gibson yelled as he turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Nova said as she grabbed her yellow monkey tail and pulled Gibson back into the lab.

"Go on, get the brain switcher," Antauri told Gibson.

Gibson reluctantly walked in, passed Sparx and grabbed the brain switcher.

"What's going on? Why do you have the brain switcher in your lab Gibson? Did you steal it from Otto? Are you trying to sabotage his machine?" Sparx asked.

"No you idiot! I'm not Gibson!" Nova said.

'What are you talking about you walking calculator?" Sparx asked.

"It's true Sparx, and I'm not a walking calculator," Gibson said as he walked up to him.

Sparx looked over at Nova, then a Gibson, then at Nova, and then a Gibson and then at Nova.

"Enh-Enh..." he stammered as he turned white.

"Yes, well it wasn't enjoyable for me either," Gibson said.

"EW! You mean I kissed HIM?" Sparx asked pointing to the blue monkey.

"No, you kissed Gibson, I'm Nova," Nova said.

"Ah, that's so wrong on so many levels," Sparx said.

"Well now that we have that all settled shall we visit Otto now?" Antauri asked.

The four monkeys entered Otto's shop to find him playing with Tara and Jasmine.

to be continued...

**Yay! Chapter four! Now I feel sorry for Sparx! Ha ha, man that was good, anywho one more chapter left! Mew :)**


	5. Back to Normal

**Chapter Five: Back to Normal**

"Oh hey Guys," Otto said.

"Hello Otto," Antauri said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh playing with Tara and Jasmine, except I think there's something wrong with them, Tara keeps tripping over her legs and Jasmine won't eat the delicious little white mice she loves so much," Otto said.

"EW..." Nova said.

"That's not what you said the other day Gibson, you said it was part of the food chain," Otto said.

"Otto! I'm not Gibson! I'm Nova," Nova said.

"Aw...not again, guys a joke can only go so far," Otto said.

"They're not joking Otto," Antauri said. "Your device truly worked!" he said handing the brain switcher to Otto.

"But that's impossible! I tested it on Tara and Jasmine and it didn't work, why would it work on you two?" Otto asked.

"Perhaps it did work on them," Gibson said as he walked over to the two pets. "Did you ever consider that maybe they were acting strangely because they weren't themselves?"

"You mean my brain switcher really did work Nova?" Otto asked.

"Yes and for the last time I'm Gibson," he said.

"So you can switch us back now right?" Nova asked.

"Unh..." Otto paused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sparx asked.

"See I haven't worked on that part yet," Otto said.

"What?" Nova yelled.

"You've got to be kidding!" Gibson said.

"Unh-unh! Your putting Nova back in her body right now! There is no way I'm going to hit on her when she's in Gibson's body!" Sparx said.

"In that case, leave me in Gibson's body," Nova said.

Otto burst out in laughter, "Aw! I was just kidding! Of course I can switch you back!"

"Unh, Otto!" Gibson growled.

"Alright, calm down, everybody! Can you please hurry Otto, I would like things to be back to normal soon," Antauri said.

"Sure thing," Otto said. He turned the brain switcher on and shot Nova and Gibson with the purple beam, the beam stopped and Otto turned the machine off.

"So did it work?" Sparx asked Nova.

Nova looked over at Sparx, raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek. "I can't believe you kissed me! You little pervert!" she yelled.

"Wait! Hold on! There was more to that story!" Sparx yelled to Nova who had stormed out of the room.

Gibson sighed, "I'm overwhelmed with joy to be back in my own body..."he said.

"Ok girls time to switch you two back too!" Otto said as he turned the brain switcher on and commenced with the brain switching backing!

Later that night...

Gibson was in his lab mixing some chemicals when he heard someone enter, he looked up to see Chiro holding an armful of Dodge balls.

"H-hello Chiro, what are you doing with all those dodge balls?" Gibson asked.

"It's revenge time Gibson!" Chiro said menacingly.

"What?" Gibson asked confused.

"Let's see how many of these you can dodge!" Chiro yelled.

"Checkmate," Antauri said.

"Man! You beat me again!" Otto whined as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry Otto, I suppose I am skilled in the area of board games?" Antauri said.

"Yeah, ok," Otto said. All of a sudden they heard screaming, they turned to the door and saw Gibson run by with bruises and scrapes all over him.

"It wasn't me I swear!" he yelled.

"Don't lie!" Chiro yelled as he ran by the door with dodge ball in hand.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Otto asked.

Antauri shrugged, "Care to play some checkers?" he asked.

"Sure," Otto said.

**The End**

**YAY! I finsihed another story! HURRAY! Poor, Poor Gibson... So yeah that was second short story! Woo! I feel so happy :) Yay! I'm so happy I think I'll go make my self a smoothie! OOh! A Strawberry Banana smoothie!**


End file.
